within the cave of dragons
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: Era un honor, su padre había dicho, salvar a la princesa de los dragones. AU.


**Género:** Adventure/Drama/Romance

 **Capítulo:** 1 de ?

 **Disclaimer:** El libro es propiedad de Cressida Cowell. La productora de la película, DreamWorks.

* * *

La luz del sol era cegadora, pero podía distinguir la isla de las temibles bestias en el horizonte. Según el mapa de los exploradores de la tripulación, la costa estaba llena de arena fina y brillante con rocas puntiagudas, cubiertas de sal de mar y algas. Unos metros más allá, cerca a un conjunto de maleza frondosa, estaba _la cueva_. Estaba llena de ellos, decían, llena de dragones de diferentes tamaños y colores quiénes mantenían cautiva a la princesa - o al menos eso creían el rey y la reina. La esperanza de volver a ver a su hija les nublaba el juicio, si Hiccup se atrevía a decir.

Un muchacho de la aldea era elegido al azar. Este año, la suerte lo eligió a él.

Esa mañana, se había levantado de su cama con la premonición de lo que pasaría, incluso antes de ir a la ceremonia de elección. Su madre, Valka, era buena para ocultar sus emociones, su rostro mostrándose sereno todo el tiempo, excepto por sus ojos verde claro, que no dejaban de mirarlo cuando se sentaron a la mesa a tomar desayuno, como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle de su ser en caso de que desapareciera – o peor, que perdiera la vida. En cambio, Estoico, su padre, parecía confiar demasiado en él.

Era un honor, su padre había dicho, salvar a la princesa de los dragones.

El cabello castaño rojizo de Hiccup se mecía con el viento, al igual que el agua del mar chocando contra el caso del barco. Sus dedos rodearon el mango de su espada, hecha a mano por su primo, Snoutlot, el aprendiz del herrero del pueblo. Tenía una nariz grande y cabello negro, con fama de coqueto entre las esposas de los clientes, pero lo compensaba con su increíble habilidad para moldear el hierro y fabricar armas y herraduras, usadas por los miembros de la guardia real y sus caballos.

Berk era un isla bendecida por los dioses. La tierra era extremadamente fértil, el agua, cristalina como un espejo, y el sol siempre brillaba en el cielo azul – los veranos eran largos y frescos, excepto que cada tres años una capa densa de nieve cubría el lugar, haciendo imposible caminar o andar a caballo, el granizo cayendo de forma torrencial sobre las casas.

Luego, sucedió, el fatídico día.

Había muchas versiones sobre el suceso. Algunos decían que la bestia alada se alejó del castillo con la pequeña rubia de diez años entre las garras, esquivando las flechas y las bolas de fuego lanzadas desde catapultas por los guardias – esta versión solía acabar con otro final: la bestia se la devoró de un sólo bocado ahí mismo y siguió con su vuelo.

Otros, en cambio, aseguraban haber visto a la niña usar su brazo libre y escalar por las piernas de la criatura, llegar hasta su espalda, y acariciarlo, hasta que la bestia cedió el control y volaron juntos hacia el horizonte, el cabello rubio de la princesa revoloteando libre en el viento, como haría un jinete con su caballo.

A Hiccup siempre le gustó la segunda versión. Valka solía contarle esa historia a la hora de dormir, y los ojos verde claro del pequeño siempre relucían, pensando en el glorioso día en que la princesa por fin fuera rescatada y regresara de nuevo al palacio de Berk. En la imaginación del hijo de Estoico y Valka, ambos se transformaban en amigos y tenían muchas aventuras juntos, sentados sobre la espalda del dragón de hermosas escamas azuladas y alas amarillas que volaría por los acantilados, atravesaría los arcos de roca, y los llevaría hacia el atardecer.

 _Y ahora iba a rescatarla_.

O, al menos, tratar.

"Señor" El lenguaje corporal del marinero daba entender que le era incómodo tener que llamar a un niño de dieciséis con ese título; su boca formó una mueca apenas la palabra salió de sus labios; una mirada de ojos azules evaluó al muchacho de pies a cabezas. Pero la nave fue puesta a disposición de Hiccup por órdenes del reino, y por lo tanto, él estaba al mando de la misión: lo que el castaño ordenara debía ser cumplido sin dudar.

"Estamos a punto de llegar"

"Bien" Hiccup contestó. "Cuando lleguemos quiero que se queden en el barco aguardando, todos"

Einar no lucía feliz. Como su nombre indicaba, era un líder guerrero, uno de los mejores de la aldea en realidad. Decían que el capitán de la guardia había tratado de reclutarlo, pero él se había negado rotundamente, y siguió manteniendo su palabra, incluso cuando una bolsa llena de monedas de oro cayó sobre su mesa.

"Es una orden " El menor agregó, su tono de voz sonando más grave. No lo hacía por la gloria o el dinero de la recompensa; simplemente que, imaginar a las familias de los marineros viendo su rostro cada día en la aldea le provocaba escalofríos.

Einar lo miró por última vez y desapareció cubierta abajo.

Los dos días de viaje se habían transformado en horas, luego en minutos, y ahora en tan sólo segundos. A sus espaldas podía escuchar a la tripulación moverse de un lado a otro – eran diez hombres en total, todos del doble de altura y fuerza que Hiccup, su compañía y su equipo, los hombres que lo acompañarían a la victoria o al fracaso.

El sonido de cuerda contra piel inundó el ambiente, al igual que el siseo de las velas contra el viento. Alguien ordenó dejar caer el ancla y el objeto cayó con pesadez sobre el agua, parando el barco por completo. Hiccup desvainó su espada y la hoja brilló contra el sol. No quiso observar su reflejo antes de partir. Él no era su madre, y de ninguna manera quería ver la palidez y sudoración de su cara, el terror en sus ojos verde claro.

Se acercó al filo del barco y saltó al agua, ésta le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Una figura grande y alada sobrevoló por el cielo azul.

Sus pies avanzaron hasta que el agua se transformó en arena. Ojos verde claro escudriñaron el panorama y le sorprendió ver lo acertado que era el mapa de los exploradores. Haakon fue quién les describió con exactitud el temible lugar antes de morir. Haakon fue el chico elegido cinco años atrás. Era apuesto, con gracia y valentía, pero nunca fue el mismo al volver de la isla. Andaba encorvado y lloraba, hablando sobre la chica y sus dragones mascota entre dientes.

No era un pensamiento muy optimista que digamos, pero le sirvió como un empujón; no quería acabar como Haakon El Loco.

Una niebla densa lo rodeó de repente. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaron con fuerza contra su pecho, y miró de vuelta hacia la embarcación, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Sus ojos ardían, pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas. _Arder_...no era niebla, más bien le recordó esa vez en el mercado cuando un monto de paja se incendió debido a los rayos del sol. El tendero había soltado un chillido y apagó el fuego con una cacerola de agua.

 _Humo_. Y estaba seguro de que no provenía de fuego.

La sombra de una figura alada pasó cerca de sus pies, y luego otra, y otra. _Dragones_.

Estaba rodeado.

Los dedos de Hiccup agarraron con fuerza su espada y ubicó su cuerpo en posición de batalla. No era el más fuerte ni el más alto, pero era delgado y ágil como una gacela. Sus pies se movieron y caminó, sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro, sus oídos atentos ante cualquier ruido; y de todas formas, no daban señal de querer atacar.

En el centro, el humo comenzó a disiparse. Una figura apareció, y Hiccup no pudo hacer nada más que contener el aliento

Era _ella_ , la princesa Astrid. Su figura estaba cubierta por un vestido de color blanco y tirantes, sencillo, roto y sucio en ciertas partes, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, topando contra sus pies descalzos. Su melena rubia se agitaba con el viento, y sus ojos azules lo miraban con suspicacia, una pequeña mueca cubriendo sus labios rosas. Dos dragones pequeños volaban por encima de su cabeza. Se detuvo; del humo salió otro dragón y se colocó a su lado izquierdo - era el dragón del cuento, el de las escamas azuladas y las alas amarilla. A su lado izquierdo apareció un dragón con escamas negras y ojos de color verde. Astrid acarició la cabeza de ambos.

El muchacho trató de ser cortés. "Vengo a rescatarla.."

"Lo sé" Ella dijo, cambiando la mueca por una sonrisa. "Muchos han tratado" _Y han fallado,_ era el mensaje implícito.

Por alguna razón, Hiccup quería probarle lo contrario.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siempre he tenido una fascinación con HTTYD; por esto, me animé a publicar algo. Planeé que esto fuera un three-shot pero no estoy segura todavía. Corto, lo sé, pero era más bien como un capítulo introductorio. Agradecería mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
